


The day the world stood still

by ErisVodiax



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 9/11, 9/11 attacks, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Nana's sister lived in NY, September 11 Attacks, So much death, Triggers, Tsuna's intuition sucks sometimes, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisVodiax/pseuds/ErisVodiax
Summary: It all started with one question during a high-school class."Where were you when 9/11 happened?"





	The day the world stood still

Tsuna had, somehow, gotten into the Foreign Exchange program at Namimori kou and was currently attending his Sophomore year (Junior year? Americans are kind of weird.) at a school in America. He had opted to take a Creative Writing class, partly because he actually  _liked_  writing stories, mostly short stories set in some sort of fantasy universe, but mostly because Reborn told him point blank that unless his English reached a level that would earn the Reborn Stamp of Approval (all caps are needed) overnight, he would be taking it to improve on both his English vocabulary and grammar.

He was sitting among a class of 16- and 17-year-olds, and with the date being the 10th of September, there were more than a few people glancing at pictures taped to the inside of their binders sullenly, when the teacher finally said, "Alright, last prompt for today. Where were you when 9/11 happened?"

Tsuna jolted slightly in his seat. He had still been in Japan at the time, but everyone knew about the attacks on the Twin Towers two years ago. He could remember that day as if it were yesterday; he couldn't bring himself to forget.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Tsuna's intuition had been pinging all day, telling him that something terrible was going to happen, that tomorrow morning would be abuzz with the words out of the Namimori ladies' mouths, that more than a few people wouldn't show up to school tomorrow. He tossed and turned in his bed before finally getting up to see if a warm glass of either water or milk wouldn't help calm his frazzled nerves. He checked the clock._ 9:43 _, it read in blaring red numbers._

_"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing out of bed?" Tsuna jumped slightly before turning around to look at Reborn, who looked less like an infant now and closer to a five-year old._

_"Sorry, Reborn. My intuition has been bugging me practically nonstop today, and--" Tsuna cut off sharply, eyes widening as his intuition_ screamed _at him to turn on the TV. He frantically made for the remote, turning it on as quickly as possible, ignoring Reborn's questions and threats even though he knew he'd pay for it later. Both Tsuna and Reborn's eyes widened at the news reports, all_ blaring _about how the North Tower of the New York World Trade Center had been hit not two minutes ago with a Boeing 767. Tsuna remembered that New York was thirteen or fourteen hours after his time absently as his unblinking eyes stared blankly at the screen, engraving, frame by frame, the flames engulfing the building as people decided that falling would be preferable to being burnt alive, etching the screams of the people watching in terror into his very brain._

_Tsuna had just barely recovered his equilibrium when the second plane hit. He grabbed his phone, eyes never once leaving the screen, and called his guardians, one after the other, frantically asking if they had any family they cared for in New York, and telling them to turn on the news. Word spread throughout his Family and friends quickly, and by the time 10:30 PM had rolled around, over half of Namimori was tuned into the News. Of course, that meant that there were plenty of people watching when news of yet another plane crashing into the Pentagon came. No one could look away from the horror onscreen, and, somehow, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin had ended up curled up against him with Nana watching from the Kitchen doorway in horror, her hand covering her mouth as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Tsuna rubbed Fuuta's back, trying fruitlessly to calm the quietly crying boy, eyes drifting to a Blank-Faced Reborn. Tsuna inwardly gulped. With Reborn, there's a blank face, and then there's a **Blank Face**. Tsuna knew that he was absolutely furious, and that would translate into an absolutely  **hellish** training session tomorrow. Tsuna looked away just in time to see the South Tower fall._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tsuna stared blankly at his paper as his mind flew over the events that followed. The North Tower collapsing, news of the plane that had been hijacked only for the passengers to attack the terrorists in order to minimize damage and die on _their_  terms, the growing body count with numbers Tsuna hadn't seen outside of certain math classes and the Millefiore's own body count. Tsuna  _remembered_ , and just like many, if not all, people, he would Never Forget.

 

 


End file.
